


All You Have is Your Fire (and The Place You Need to Reach)

by AToZRainToBe



Series: Arsonist’s Lullaby - Hozier [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, The entire Dream SMP (mentioned), Tommy-centric, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit and Arson go brrr, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToZRainToBe/pseuds/AToZRainToBe
Summary: (TW: Pyromania (?), Arson (?), Suicide.)Where did everybody go?He’s a big man. He can handle this.Or; Tommy is sixteen, and he discovers that friends are like fire.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Arsonist’s Lullaby - Hozier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043136
Comments: 28
Kudos: 458





	All You Have is Your Fire (and The Place You Need to Reach)

**Author's Note:**

> (TW: Pyromania, Arson, Suicide.) 
> 
> Title from “Arsonists Lullaby” by Hozier.

Where did everybody go?

Tommy is sixteen, and he’s started a nation. He’s traded his discs for it. He sits alone on the walls, swinging his feet back and forth, staring over the land that repairs itself slowly. He smiles to himself, and he is alone, but it’s okay. 

He’s a big man. He can handle this. 

Where did everybody go?

Tommy is sixteen, and he is exiled. An enemy of the nation he helped create. He stands in front of his brother, crazed and delirious, who tells him that they should be villains. Who schemes and plots and all the while, Tommy tells himself he can make it better. That he can fix this. That Wilbur will not be a villain, and that he is a hero. 

He tells his older brother that, one night when it’s just the two of them. He tells Techno that he feels like a hero (and he leaves out the part about hating it). His brother gives him a raised eyebrow and turns away.

He’s a big man. He can handle this. 

Where did everybody _go?_

Tommy is sixteen, and Tubbo is president. He’s so proud it makes his heart hurt with warmth. Wilbur’s better as a ghost and he makes sure to tell himself that whenever he begins to feel the explosion trickle on his skin again, whenever he wishes he had Wilbur’s soft voice to lull him to sleep. Techno is an enemy, he tells himself, whenever he wonders where his older brother is. 

(He doesn’t think about how much it hurt for Techno to tell him to die like a hero. He doesn’t think about Wilbur’s blood staining the floor of a room he can’t enter, and he especially doesn’t think about how no one has come to check up on him.) 

He is warm, and it burns him to be warm. It hurts him to feel so lonely.

He can live with this.

Where did everybody _go_? 

It starts like this; he is alone, and he starts a fire for warmth in the dead of night. He watches it flicker, watches the way it laps at the air. It soothes the burning on his skin and melts the warmth in his heart until he can breathe again. 

His skin pricks when he gets too close, the fire burns him. It reminds him of nights spent huddled for warmth in a ravine that was far too cold with people who were even colder. He does it again, and this time, he doesn’t flinch. 

It starts like this; the fire is his only friend. 

He’s a big man. He can live with this. 

Where did everybody-

He doesn’t ask that question anymore. It’s revealed to everyone like this; He is captured for a crime he committed to feel free, and he is reprimanded for it. They do not listen. He is told to shut up when he tries to make them listen. He tells himself it’s funny how they hate him so much they’re willing to put everything he owns on the line. 

Still, he defends Ranboo. He tells them it was all his fault. They listen (so eager, his broken heart tells him, so eager to put the blame on him). 

He knows where everybody is. 

He knows where they lie. 

He’s a big man. He can’t handle this. 

Where did- 

He stamps out the parts of him that protest. The parts that want so dearly to be apart of the nation he helped build, and he packs his things. A hero, he tells himself when he stares at the reflection in the water. A hero, who looks pathetic. Who feels pathetic. 

Tommy is sixteen years old and he hates it. 

It hurts, he thinks, when he bandages his hand up and tends to his burns. It hurts to have a friend. Tubbo has made the message clear; after everything’s they’ve been through, it is not Tommy and Him against the world. It is the world against TommyInnit. 

Wilbur doesn’t visit him. Neither does Phil, scarce for a few conversations. And it hurts, as much as it does to be friends with the fire, but he knows it’s supposed to. That’s what friends are. They’re like fire- they burn, and they burn, and they hurt, until he stamps them out or runs away. 

It ends like this, in his mind; he will not be what Wilbur wants. He will not be a villain. Tubbo called him insane and that is telling enough for him where he belongs- he leaves the fire burning, coaxing it out of its position and onto the concrete floor. Then, he pours careful buckets of molten lava over his house, watching as it crumples in on itself. 

The final piece of the puzzle is the tnt that will detonate the minute the fire reaches its fuse. He plays it like this; if fire is his friend, it makes sense it would take all he has. So he surrounds himself with the things that hurt him most, and he lets himself burn. 

It makes his heart hurt with warmth. Isn’t that what friends are for? 

Where did everybody go? 

And his tears do nothing but evaporate in the atmosphere of his house. He watches everything he owns burn and he wishes he could burn with it, wishing death would hurry up as his dear friend fire tears itself into his skin.

The TNT detonates, and Tommy is sixteen. 

He is never older. 

**Author's Note:**

> Arsonist/Pyromaniac Tommy go brrr 
> 
> Remember to love yourselves and others <3


End file.
